starwarsfandomcom_uk-20200216-history
Обговорення користувача:Sightsaber
Вітання Привіт! Ласкаво просимо на ! Дякуємо за редагування сторінки Файл:Зоряні Війни лого.jpg. Якщо вам потрібна допомога, то для початку перегляньте . Відвідайте Центральну Спільноту, щоб бути в курсі останніх подій на блозі співробітників, задавайте питання на нашому форумі спільноти, візьміть участь у серіях вебінарів або спілкуйтеся в чаті з іншими учасниками. Творчих успіхів! Wikia (форум допомоги | блог) 13:56, травня 5, 2015 (UTC) Hey I saw you're active here. Maybe you'd like to adopt this wiki? ;) ~[[[User:Quentum|Æxıûm-''đül'Ğ]]]Join me! 17:10, травня 6, 2015 (UTC) :Hey back! I saw your request. Look what Sansee answered you. Of course Ihope you'll get rights you requested. But I write this message for another reason... Can you use Template:Interlang for adding interwiki links? ~[[[User:Quentum|Qüentum ''the Wise]]]Join me! 14:41, травня 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Category? Can you give me an example, or make an edit with it to make thay bug? I'll try to repair it. :( ~[[[User:Quentum|Qüentum the Wise]]]Join me! 14:11, травня 18, 2015 (UTC) :::Repaired. And... why do you think it's unpractical? (And sorry, I don't speak ukrainian, but polish.) ~[[[User:Quentum|Qüentum the Wise]]]Join me! 13:58, травня 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::It's possible to change it to the template, but I need admin/beaucreat rights to do that. ~[[[User:Quentum|Qüentum the Wise]]]Join me! 14:17, травня 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::I asked admin, but he didn't answer. Try to contact Sansee, and tell her the situation. You'll get rights easier, 'cause you speak ukrainian, and I am banned on few wikis. ~[[[User:Quentum|Qüentum the Wise]]]Join me! 14:24, травня 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I'm here to help. ~[[[User:Quentum|Qüentum the Wise]]]Join me! 14:32, травня 20, 2015 (UTC) Hi. Why don't you edit? ~[[[User:Quentum|Qüentum the Wise]]]Join me! ☆ write / answer 08:24, травня 30, 2015 (UTC) * I was ill. Now I'm ready to work. Sightsaber (обговорення) 09:46, червня 4, 2015 (UTC) ** By the way, have you asked Sannse for adoption? ~[[[User:Quentum|Qūentum the Wise]]]Join me! ☆ answer / write 13:32, червня 4, 2015 (UTC) *** No, there were technical problems two weaks ago. I'll do it right now. Sightsaber (обговорення) 13:35, червня 4, 2015 (UTC) **** Can you also ask Wookieepedia admins to add ukrainian link to this wiki in Interlang? And why did you create 2nd "Interlang" template? ~[[[User:Quentum|Qūentum the Wise]]]Join me! ☆ answer / write 13:38, червня 4, 2015 (UTC) ***** Yes, I plan to do it after approximately 50th article, there it will be clear that this wikia is viable (now it is rather ugly). 2nd "Interlang" was a sandbox to prove some tamplate changes, it is useful. Sightsaber (обговорення) 13:52, червня 4, 2015 (UTC) ******Ah, OK. BTW, if Sannse tell you that "you didn't discuss about adoption with other users", you can create a blog with a poll: Do you want me to be new beaucreat of this wiki? yes no ~[[[User:Quentum|Qūentum the Wise]]]Join me! ☆ answer / write 14:04, червня 4, 2015 (UTC) Уточнення Шановний Sightsaber! Це вікі про Зоряні війни, не треба кожен раз уточнювати про те що це "вигаданий персонаж із Всесвіту Зоряних війн". А для акторів існує окремий розділ За кулісами D-2 (обговорення) 13:31, червня 5, 2015 (UTC) *Згоден, просто ще не встиг виправити. Sightsaber (обговорення) 13:34, червня 5, 2015 (UTC) Adoption If you already saw, I made a mistake. Sorry... The person that you need to contact is Wendy. ~[[[User:Quentum|Qūentum the Wise]]]Join me! ☆ answer / write 12:09, червня 12, 2015 (UTC) *Thank you! They said admin must make more influent contribution, so I'll write there next week. Sightsaber (обговорення) 13:33, червня 15, 2015 (UTC) Сітхи Шановний Sightsaber! Я вважаю, що цю проблему треба вирішити раз і назавжди. Я дивився усі 6 епизодів українською мовою. У них англійське "sith" перекладено як "сітх" (якби я був перекладачем, я взагалі переклав би це слово як сіс). Тому я пропоную уживати "сітх" замість "сіт". Ми українська вікі і те, що у російській Вукіпедії усталилися сіти не має до нас жодного відношення. З повагою, D-2 (обговорення) 17:24, червня 21, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Have you asked Merrystar about adoption? ~[[[User:Quentum|'Q'ūentum the Wise]]]Join me! ☆ answer / write 13:18, червня 29, 2015 (UTC) :I knew about that wiki... but I've forgotten. Can we talk on chat? ~[[[User:Quentum|'Q'ūentum the Wise]]]Join me! ☆ answer / write 13:52, червня 29, 2015 (UTC) ::OK, you can see this. Everything is OK now. ~[[[User:Quentum|'Q'ūentum the Wise]]]Join me! ☆ answer / write 14:05, червня 29, 2015 (UTC) Возглавление проекта Что вы думаете про то если я возглавлю проект? Я вижу что этот проект раздирают на части, а людей знающих CSS нет. Администратор в первую очередь должен осуществлять тех поддержку проекта, так что я решил взять проект под контроль и начать после переоформление. Условия Вы мне уже начинаете нравится, не волнуйтесь я человек который не злоупотребляет правами, и я гарантирую что крупные изменения буду обсуждать со всеми, и последние Д2 немного не прав не сітхі, а ситхи, есть даже на википедии такая статья.